Villain
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: Harry Flynn lived after the grenade blast and stayed in a villiage with Elena. Little did he know that she would except the villain he was. Harry/Elena ONESHOT


Villain

"Why did you even bother?" I heard someone say in an angry whisper.

"I don't see how it was your choice to make Nathan." A voice snapped back.

You shouldn't have risked your life like that!"

"Last time I checked I run my own life. Now get out."

"Fine be stubborn see if I care about you!" Footsteps receded and I heard a sob. Thinking this would be a good time to get up I groaned and opened my eyes. Elena Fisher didn't notice she had a hand over her face and was crying softly.

"He's an ass love, don't listen to him." I stated. Her head jerked up and her hand rubbed her eyes.

"You're up." She said changing the subject. Trying to sit up I gasped as pain ripped through my side. Dropping back down on the bed I took deep breaths as the pain dyed back down again. With concern she propped my head up and handed me a glass of water. Gulping it down my throat cheered as the water ran through it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She replied awkwardly. Slowly I drew my hand out in front of my face. Little cuts covered it probably from the shrapnel. Grimacing I set it back down on the bed.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked looking at her. The blonde's face was blank and unreadable but her eyes were wet and full of pain. "Hey, Elena right? Don't let that ass hat get to you."

She smiled lightly but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yea I'm Elena and you've been unconscious for 8 days."

"Damn. How'd I get here?"

"Transportation wise or why are you still alive."

"Both if you please love."

"Well…I saved you and I dragged you back." She looked down scuffing her shoes on the floor."

"Oh pity I thought Heaven thought I was so angelic they sent me back."

She snorted and shook her head this time the smile did slightly reach her eyes. "When up dropped the grenade I picked it up and threw it. Don't you remember?"

"All I remember is to the point when I dropping the grenade."

"Well I grabbed the grenade and threw it. You grabbed me and shielded me from the explosion. Most of your arm took the damage. Plus you had wounds already."

"You… saved my life." I asked again. Why? Why would someone who doesn't even know me bother?

"Yes."

"Why bother. Drakes right I'm not worth it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"As I said before you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain. Sorry love to disappoint but I'm just not the hero."

"Who ever said all villains are bad." With these words she left.

"There's no saving me." I whispered even though I knew no one could hear me. My body was still so tired but my mind was not. Giving in I fell back to sleep my dreams of falling, falling into Hell.

"Flynn. Flynn." I felt someone shake my shoulder. Grumbling I turned over only to feel daggers stab into my wounds. Quickly I went back into the other position I had been. The pain from my wounds waking me up. "I brought you something to eat. You've got to be hungry." The smell of meat hit my nose and I nodded.

Very slowly we got me into a sitting position. My side ached and my arm felt like it was asleep. "Oh by the way it's Harry, love."

"Ok I didn't know."

Picking up the meat I ungraciously ate. Once the plate was empty she went to leave. "Hey." I called out."

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure." I patted the spot at the end of the bed.

"So what do you do Elena?" I asked just making conversation. Part of me felt strange this was the first time anyone hadn't shunned me. She was the first not to care if I was the villain. And in exchange for this I'd do anything. This weird feeling was new but I sure as Hell wanted to keep it. For some reason I didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'm a reporter." I raised an eyebrow. She didn't strike me as the type but she did have that cameraman with her.

"Do you have a camera?"

"I have my old one I keep it with me really just for sentimental reasons."

"Sounds interesting." She stood and was about to walk out. I opened my mouth to ask where she was going but stopped myself. Her world didn't revolve around me, I wish it did though. Shaking the thoughts away I started to count the number of floor boards in the room.

Elena re-entered holding a beat up camera that had to have seen better days. Sitting back down beside me this time she turned it on. Starting the tape I saw Drake standing on a deck. A coffin looked to be beside him…. We sat there through three hour of footage and even though it had Drake in it I got caught up in the adventure. Once it was done the battery was beeping. Shutting it off she set it down by her feet.

During staring at the camera I had begun to lean against her. Her hand rested slightly on my knee. "And that's my first treasure hunt."

"Sounds like it must have been a lot of fun."

"Of course who doesn't like zombies, evil British guys, and pirates. Well I really don't mind evil British guys but that man was a right ass."

"He's a horrible chap then if he wasn't sarcastic." We both began to laugh. "Hey I keep forgetting to ask did my bag survive."

She nodded and walked over to the table. Picking it up she handed it to me before retaking the position she had been in. Opening it I saw my wallet and phone. Taking out my wallet I flipped it open to see how much money I had, nothing. Checking my phone I found it fully charged and in working order. Scrolling to music I pushed play. Voices off Camera by Rise Against began to play.

Looking at me in surprise at the choice of my music I began to hum along. "The heart is something you can't control. We either choose to follow or be left on our own. So we're leaving here on a less traveled road. As desperate cries grow louder. I know we're getting close, getting close." Smiling I continued in perfect key until the song came to an end.

"You can sing." She said in surprise.

"Yep one of my many pointless talents."

"It's not pointless if it's something you or the people around you enjoy."

"You enjoy my voice then?" A cocky tone coursed through my speech.

"Hey Elena?" Chloe walked in. I then recalled the feelings I had had for her but now compared to the acceptance that Elena gave me she means nothing. Perhaps she could see that in my eyes just then for she gave me an odd look.

"Yea?"

"Nate sent me to tell you that you should be on his side more because he's always been there for you." I watched Elena take a deep breath and close her eyes a little longer than the standard blink.

"If he meant that he wouldn't have sent you to tell me that."

"He cares Elena give him another chance." Chloe pleaded. Before my eyes I saw Elena snap.

"I'VE GIVEN HIM CHANCE AFTER CHANCE. I'M SICK OF HIS I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT AND NO ONE WILL CARE ATTITUDE. LET HIM GROW SOME BALLS AND COME HIMSELF BECAUSE SENDING HIS WHORE ISN'T IMPRESSING ME." My eyebrows rose she didn't strike me as the type to say any of that but I guess everyone loses it once in a while.

"Whore? You better watch it last year's model!" Chloe rose her hand to strike her.

"Lay a hand on her and so help me I'll bloody kill you!" I snarled.

"Oh I see how it is. You don't strike me as the type who would have enough energy to fuck someone in your state but I guess you have."

Grabbing my gun from inside the drawer of the nightstand I pointed it at her. "Don't piss me off!"

"Or what Flynn if you kill me Nate will kill you. You know that."

"Death is pointless and unwanted but I'll endure it if it means defending her."

"Oh Jesus and what the Hell is so important about her!"

Taking a deep breath I swung my legs over the bedside and stood. Grimacing I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Chloe Frazer you're not god. So don't try to be. As in the answer to your question Elena Fisher was the first to look past the fact I'm the villain. To actually give me another chance. You come here spewing things about another chance when no one gives me one. Why does everyone hold Nathan Drake at such high standard? Tell me how he managed to be revered like so when he's just like me, a boy who grew up on the streets the only difference was someone saved him and I was left to rot. Enlighten me why everyone cares about him when he's like me. Can't people care about me! WHY AM I LEFT TO ROT?" After letting all this out I showed how vulnerable I really was.

Elena approached me and placed a hand on my arm. "I care." She whispered. A shiver ran through me when I heard the honest words.

"You're a selfish fool." Chloe spit out.

"Go to Hell!" Elena snarled.

"See you there!" She walked out and in walked Sullivan.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"Chloe was an ass hole." I answered and he threw me a shut the Hell up I was talking to Elena look.

"Harry's right she was being a bloody ass hole."

"Bloody? Since when do you say bloody?" Sullivan asked.

"I think she's been around evil British people too much. It's starting to affect her speech" I stated even though it was tense Elena began to laugh. Soon I was laughing too and Sullivan was looking at us in confusion. And he looked a little freaked out because he'd never seen me laid back or happy before. "Oh and Sullivan sorry about calling you shit."

His eyes widened in surprise. "That's fine. Oh and Elena Nate's been looking for you."

"Fine." She turned back to me. "Can you walk?"

"Yes for you I can." She smiled at this. Taking my first step my leg immediately gave out. Landing in a kneel I pulled myself up.

"Harry you don't have to it's okay."

Pulling myself up I said, "Don't you know evil British guys are stubborn as Hell?"

"I noticed."

"Have you now." Grinning I started to walk. She let me lean on her as we traveled through a village. It looks Tibetan maybe. "Where are we?"

"In a Tibetan village I have a few friends here." Speak of the devil a man came up to her and said something in a different language she answered him in the same tongue.

"What did he want?" I asked as we began to walk away.

"He wanted to know if I knew Nate was looking for me."

"Can we stop for a bit?" I asked the pain was becoming unbearable. Concern filled her eyes and she helped me sit down on some steps. Reaching her hand out she felt my head.

"Shit you have a fever again."

"I had a fever before?"

"It broke a day before you awoke."

"Well this sucks." She thought I said it because of the fever but I was actually referring to Drake who was advancing and oh joy he looked pissed. Appearing he lifted me up by my shirt and I let out a yell from the pain that tore through me. Elena jumped up and grabbed his arm making him jerk me which caused me to yelp in pain again. "Don't jerk him." I moaned.

"Oh god Harry I'm sorry."

"That's okay, love just get him to let me go." I gasped as he purposefully slammed me to the ground. I screamed in pain and held my side, tears came to my eyes. Taking deep breaths I coughed a few time.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Elena yell. She crouched down next to me. "Hey Harry…you ok. Hey look at me." I looked at her my eyes full of pain. "It's going to be okay." Drake touched her on the shoulder and she swung around and slammed a fist into his face. He stumbled back clutching his nose. Ha she had a nice punch I'd know she broke mine.

Sullivan ran up and grabbed Nate before he could advance towards me. "You're a bastard who the Hell do you think you are. You show up and turn Elena against me."

"Last time I checked she can make her own decisions you know."

"I hate you."

"Good because the feelings mutual. Suck it up darling and except the fact that you can't have two women."

"I…" He was in a loss for words. Slowly I raised myself from the ground and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Grow up Nathan." Then I slammed my other hand in his gut. "You deserved that."

With Elena's help she returned me to my bed where I quickly fell asleep.

Waking up I yawned and rubbed my eyes with one hand. I felt a pressure in my other hand and looked to find Elena asleep in a chair beside me grasping my hand in one of hers. I felt a little better and found myself able to stand. Getting up I used the chair for help I shifted her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her I placed a kiss on her brow before journeying outside.

Sitting on a bench I thought. It would be easier for Elena if I was never here if she forgot I was ever alive. She would be happy and have her friends here. My heart ached at the thought of leaving her but I knew it was something I had to do for her not me. Going inside I wrote a note and left it on the nightstand along with the necklace of beads I always wore.

This was the most selfless thing I had ever done and I couldn't help but be a little proud of myself. I turned and looked back in her direction. Then I walked away stealing what I needed as I went.

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up in Harry's bed. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Seeing a note I grabbed it:

Elena,

I'm sorry but your life would be better off without a villain like me. I'll admit it you reformed me so I will not work for any more evil war lords but I'll always be the heroic thief. I hope you remember me and live the rest of your life happily.

Good bye Elena. I'll miss you.

Harry Flynn

Tear poured down my face and I looked over and saw the necklace he always had on. Collapsing on the bed I grabbed the necklace. I clutched it close to my heart and cried away the pain. I don't know how long I lay there but I felt the need to eat so I thought it best if I did. Why did it hurt so much to lose someone I knew for so little time? I know why, it's because I fell in love with him. I love Harry Flynn. This thought was an honest one. Slipping on the necklace I decided I no longer liked Nathan Drake or Chloe Frazer. Sully though yes because he had helped Harry and had given him a chance.

Sighing I fixed my appearance and headed out to get food. Walking into the kitchen to find all three of them in there I still held the note in my hand. They all immediately knew something was wrong as I collapsed in a chair. "Hey kid why so sad?" My hand reached up to touch the beads.

"Harry left." I whispered. "He thought it was better if he never existed."

"God damn." Sully said giving me a hug.

"I'm never going to be able to find him the man knows how to hide."

"Good riddance."

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed and walked out without eating. Did Nate ever learn.

"Come on Elena he didn't care." Nate called after me.

"You don't get it he cares because I was the only one to look past the fact he was the bad guy. He cared, he left because he wanted me to have my friends. I love him."

"You are a fool then because the only one Flynn cares about is Flynn."

"Then you didn't know him like I did."

"Oh let it go."

"I'll let you go instead I'm leaving. I'm going to find him."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" I said with sarcasm before turning around and gathering all my things. Then I set out after him.

1 year later Harry's P.O.V

I kept my promise and didn't work for evil war lords or anyone like that. As I strolled down the street I felt my mind wander to Elena. What was she doing right now? Forgetting about paying attention I rammed right into someone. They fell to the ground I looked to see a woman's hand held tightly around a bead necklace, my bead necklace. My eyes traveled to her face to find it was indeed Elena. I turned to run but before I could she grabbed my wrist. I let her spin me around.

She let out a cry and threw her arms around me. In shock I gladly welcomed the embrace. "Oh I'm so glad to see you." She said.

"You still have the necklace." I said in surprise.

"Of course I've been looking for you since you left but I couldn't find you."

"Why go through all that for me?" She looked at me shook her head and kissed me. Stunned my lips didn't move but I soon sunk into the kiss too. She pulled away leaving us both breathless.

"I looked because I love you Harry Flynn."

"I love you too and love I congratulate you, you reformed the villain."

"And you helped the plucky girl save the day." I kissed her again. We were oblivious to the crowd around us for we were in love. And no evil war lords, grenades, zombies, pirates, or fellow thieves could change that.


End file.
